Favorite
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Natasha is Klaus's favorite Human. Not for long.


_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT. I hope you enjoy! **_

**Summary- Natasha is Klaus's favorite Human. Not for long. **

"Come on Natasha you need to wake up," I said running my hand through my hair and then laying my head on the bed. Natasha and I have been a couple for about a year. I had asked her to drink some of my blood because she was always in some type of danger. The missions that she went on at S.H.E.I.L.D was something that she loved to do but I did not like her doing. I had asked her if she could drink just a little bit of blood so if she got hurt I would not have to worry as badly. This mission is the mission that stopped her heart.

"Klaus." I heard her say from beside me.

"Hey, love. How are you feeling?" I asked picking up my head and squeezing her hand.

"I feel foggy. What happened?" She asked me.

"You went to stop some Loki from doing something stupid and you were attacked. They did everything they could to try to save you but your heart was too weak. You died on the operating table." I said looking into her eyes. At first, I saw sadness. Then it turned to anger and then confusion.

"If I am dead then how and I talking to you?" She asked sitting up.

"You are a vampire... Well transforming into one. To complete the transformation you have to drink some blood." I said holding her hand. I bring her hand to my lips and kissed her. "You don't have to drink the blood. It is your choice. I am not going to force you into becoming one of us."

She looked at me for a minute before giving me a smirk. "You can't get rid of me that easy." She said pulling me towards her. I smiled at her and leaned into her kiss.

"How about we get you dressed and I cant take you hunting," I said helping her out of bed.

"Klaus, what is this ring?" She asked looking down at the ring that I gave her. She was going to need a daylight ring if she wanted to continue being an Avenger.

"It is a daylight ring. It will prevent you from burning in the sun when you go out. A witch put a spell on it." I told her.

"That is pretty cool." She said taking my hand and walking with me.

"Do I have to kill people? I don't want to kill people. I killed enough people as human."

"You don't have to kill people. There are other ways of satisfying your thirst." I told her.

"Will you teach me?" She asked looking at me with those bright green eyes.

"Of course. Let's get you changed and then we can go out. Where something that you would wear to a club." I told her.

Natasha nodded and she went to change. Once she was changed we went to a club about 20 minutes away from where we were staying. At the club, we got our drinks and then went to a table.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I am in a little pain. Is this normal?" She asked me.

"It is. Let's go get you something to drink." I said smiling getting up and leading her to the dance floor. We dance for a little bit before a man showed interest in her. As her being the black widow she knew how to seduce men. I heard him ask her if she wanted to get out of here. She gave him her signature smile and then gave me the look to meet her outside. I turned around and walked out the door. Once I was outside I stood in the shadows where nobody could see me.

Not 10 minutes later I saw Natasha and the man walk out of the club. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She quickly turned him around and pushed him against the wall that she was against. She acted like she was kissing down his neck before she bites him. She drank a little bit before moving away from him. I decided that it was time to make myself present.

"How do you feel?" I asked her whipping the blood off her face.

"So much better. What are we going to do with him?" She asked looking at the man who was looking at us like we were crazy.

I bent down and looked into his eyes. "You are going to forget that this ever happened. You got tired and went home to watch some television." I said compleling him. The man repeated and ran away.

"What did you do? Do you think that he is not going to say something?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I compelled him to not remember what happened. Don't worry I will teach you how to do that but first, let's get you home and cleaned up." I said bringing her in my arms.

"I am going to hold you to that." She said leaning up and kissing me hard on the lips.

"You are a tease," I said dragging her to the car and speeding away. Once we got back home, we went straight to our room. As soon as the door was closed I had her against it and my lips hungrily on hers. Natasha moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing her closed to me. We fought for dominance for a quick second before she allowed me to take control of the kiss. I moved my arm that was around her back to the bottom of the hem of her shirt. I run my hand up her toned stomach before moving my hand over her lace bra. I squeezed her breast before taking my hand out of her shirt and breaking the kiss.

She quickly started taking my shirt off me while I worked on taking off her shirt. I got a little frustrated with it and just ended up ripping it off her body. She got my shirt off a lot easier then I could.

"Excuse me. That was my favorite shirt." She said moving her hands to my pants and unbuttoning them.

"I will buy you 20 more of them," I said kissing down her collar bone and sucking lightly on her skin. I moved my head down to see her lace-covered breast and kissed the top of them. I reached behind her to undo her bra. Once her bra was off I kissed down to hardening nipple and gave both of them attention.

I move back up to wrap her legs around my waist and carry her to the couch. I quickly bring her into another kiss moving my hands down to her pants. I quickly undo them and pull them down her legs without breaking the kiss. I run my hand down her body until I feel the top of her panties. I move my hand under her panties and find her bud. I could already feel how wet she was. I start rubbing her bud slowly with my thumb. Natasha arches her hips trying to find some friction. After torturing her for a few minutes and insert a finger into her entrance. I move my finger in and out of her at the same time as I am rubbing her swollen bud.

"Please stop teasing me, Klaus." She whimpered at me. I took my hand out of her panties and removed them completely. I stand up and finish removing my pants and boxers. Once I am completely nude I sit on the couch and pull Natasha on top of me. She smiles at me before taking my hard member and rubbing herself with it. She slowly sinks down on my member.

She slowly brings her hips up and sinks back down hard. I move my hands to her hips trying to move her at a different pace. She got the hint and moved her hips faster riding me. She was just around to cum when I flipped her over and changed positions. I moved her legs on top of my shoulder and started pounding into her. I reached down and started rubbing her bud.

"Cum with me darling," I said picking up my pace. It did not take long before we both hit our orgasms.

I pulled out of her and moved so we were cuddling on the couch. There was a blanket on the back that I covered us up with.

"I love you." She mumbled before passing out.

"I love you always and forever," I said falling asleep also.


End file.
